


Tea

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar contemplates the versatile tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

Briar liked mixing teas. He mixed them for all sorts of occasions- for Sandry to drink with her uncle, who always needed a little extra push to help him with his daily politics.

Tea for Tris, to help her recover and keep her strength. He could see her regaining herself each day, but he didn’t mind pushing her along with a cup of tea now and then.

Daja’s tea was spicy and dark, like she was. While Briar had instinctively known that Daja was not at all interested in him, for a while there, he’d been piqued. Just a little.

His favorite tea to mix was an old one. It had been made for years in one form or another for most of his adult life, since living in Discipline. His tea spoke of home and Rosethorn and green.

Just what he needed to relax after a day of work.


End file.
